


竹马之间会心动吗

by KHNN



Series: 事情要从skm说起 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 接嗑CP也要谈恋爱歌手竹马终成眷属的故事主yuri组，提及absk和mmrl
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Meguro Ren/Murakami Maido Raul, Miyadate Ryota/Watanabe Shouta
Series: 事情要从skm说起 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832893
Kudos: 3





	竹马之间会心动吗

**Author's Note:**

> 过去的事和现在的事交换出现，希望不会引起阅读困难…

“我喜欢宫馆同学，请和我交往！”  
面前脸蛋通红的女孩子递来情书，手在微微颤抖。  
“抱歉，我现在专注于学习和工作，没有谈恋爱的打算。”宫馆接过信，“但是谢谢你，希望你能找到更好的人。”  
今天没有工作，他可以直接回家，正好补补前段时间落下的功课。隔壁站台的电车驶过，带起一阵风，差点吹走他拿在手中的情书。好歹是女孩子的一片心意，宫馆把情书收进书包。旁边的别校高中生里有个嗓门不小的人，恋爱话题传进宫馆的耳朵，似乎是关于天降和竹马的争论。  
“为什么大家都选天降啊！肯定是竹马吧！”那人说话的声音抑扬顿挫，倒是挺适合去当声优的，“一直在一起的两个人，突然有一天意识到，啊咧，为什么我对他……这种情节岂不是很棒吗！再说，天降久了没新意了怎么办，但是竹马已经相伴走过好长时光，已经安定了，平平淡淡才是真！”  
竹马啊，他身边倒是有一个。有记忆时就已经在一起，所以谈起第一印象早就不记得了。幼儿园时喜欢上同一对双胞胎，说着不愧是我们的两人，一直，一直陪在他身边的翔太。  
按照那个活泼的小个子男生的意思，如果翔太是女孩子，他说不定有一天也会对翔太心动。  
宫馆回忆今天渡边和他告别的样子，把刘海扎成冲天辫，校服领口大开，扔下一句“爷还有排练先走了”就大摇大摆出校门的渡边，不由得轻轻笑出声。  
不，果然还是不太可能吧。

“接下来休息十五分钟，那个，宫馆さん过来确认一下服装。”  
渡边回到座位上休息，抓起桌上的水杯，旁边放了本他没见过的书，淡粉淡蓝的封面，大概是谁放在这打发休息时间用的。渡边拿过书，随便翻开一页。

“凉太一直没注意到吧？我喜欢凉太。”  
“从第一次见面起我就知道我们是不可能的……

等等等等……渡边猛地合上书，看看四周，幸好没人注意到他的诡异举动。  
是谁把这种书带来现场的……渡边知道有些粉丝经常会幻想他和宫馆有什么奇妙的关系，也知道同人志这么个存在，但他还是第一次见到实物。  
渡边又好奇地打开瞄了两眼，那一段讲的是他和宫馆似乎是什么仙子，他想要离开宫馆，因为他爱上了对方，但又觉得无望的自己会心碎。  
我才不会这么做……随便看了两页之后过于尴尬的渡边把书放回原位。他才不会轻易离开凉太，他会一直陪在凉太身边的，不管发生什么。  
但他倒是有些羡慕那些粉丝笔下的自己，故事里他和宫馆无论是什么样的人，国王和骑士也好，仙子也好，普通的学生也好，他们总是在努力地爱着对方，这是他在现实生活中不敢奢望的事。  
如果有人问竹马之间会不会心动，渡边会给出肯定的答案。他爱着他的竹马，虽然他从不曾显露。  
他知道他们的一部分人气是ゆり組的故事带来的，公司也提醒过他要好好营业。宫馆在这方面做的很好，无论是“被命运的红线牵在一起”这样的发言，还是一些细心照顾他的小举动，又或是温柔的表情，宫馆都演绎得极其让人心动。  
如果这些是真实的就好了，渡边不止一次地这么想。

“前辈们好！我叫Raul，请多关照！”  
“噢噢，个子好高啊Raul，”渡边站到Raul身边比划了一下，“腿真的好长！”  
“私服很有品味呢，发色也很有特点，很潮哦。”宫馆夸赞。  
站在Raul身后的另一个大高个叹气：“抱歉打扰你们了，Raul吵着要来看你们的演唱会。”  
“不是Raul说要来你就不打算来看朋友的演唱会了是吧。”渡边对目黑露出一个和善的微笑。  
“对了舘さん！我买了你设计的戒指！”Raul从衣服里掏出项链，又去拉目黑的衣领，目黑突然开始挣扎，“因为不方便戴手上，我就拿链子串起来了，我和めめ买了一对来拴住我们的感情！”  
“不是你擅自给我的吗！”  
“但是めめ也戴了不是吗！”  
渡边看着面前已经扭打成一团的两人，不禁笑出声，最后两人被他们的经纪人拎出乐屋。  
“真是青春啊。”渡边感叹着，能肆意散发着自己对谁的喜爱之情，他现在想都不敢想。  
“翔太青春时代也可狂了，”宫馆说，“高中那会儿都没人敢惹你。”  
“那么夸张吗……”

渡边现在很后悔，他被宫馆抓着左手僵硬得不能动弹，大屏幕上是自己左手戴着的戒指特写。  
他刚才怎么在看到Raul和目黑的项链以后脑子一热自己也戴上了呢。  
“你想要的话我可以送你啊。”这个不就是你送我的吗，还只送了一个，一般来说应该送一对吧，渡边在心中暗自接宫馆的话。 宫馆接着说：“那明天我也戴红色那个好了，正好凑一对。”  
“啊没关系，明天我不戴了。”渡边觉得整个脸被照明灯的热度熏得快灼烧起来，幸好宫馆很快放开了他的手，回到自己的站位。  
“其实我设计对戒的时候也有想到翔太的事。”  
“诶？”渡边跟全场观众发出了一样的声音，但意义有些不同。他是知道这件事的，宫馆之前问过可不可以把他当作灵感来源，他也答应了。但宫馆在发布会介绍戒指时什么也没说，他以为他们终于有一件不是为炒作而存在的私事。  
“这个戒指的理念是……”宫馆在说着些什么，大概就是他的设计理念，渡边却有些听不进去。宫馆是想了多少，在他问自己的时候，他是不是就已经想好要说今天这句话了。  
渡边不太记得自己后来是怎么应答宫馆的了，演唱会还在继续，职业素养的本能驱使着他展现出观众喜欢的样子。最后的大合唱是渡边很喜欢的歌，但他今天却没法好好享受。  
他努力看向观众，努力展现出笑容，猛然撇到刚才MC环节和他打招呼的两个男生，每个人都在望向舞台时，只有他们在相互对视，挂着看起来十分满足又幸福的笑容。  
真好啊，他让那么多人露出了幸福的笑容，又有谁能让他露出这样的笑容呢。

“这次我演的剧有独唱唱段了，你来看吧。”渡边塞给宫馆几张票，“叔叔阿姨也一起来吧，我爸妈也会去的。”  
“嗯，加油。”宫馆接过票，“别紧张。”  
舞台上的渡边一席白衣，唱着渴望自由的歌，幽蓝的舞台上他是唯一的那束光，像是被黑暗囚禁。突然，伴随着渡边的高音，灯光亮起，被囚禁的王子冲破了牢笼。音乐结束，满场观众毫不吝啬地献上喝彩声。  
站在灯光下的渡边挂着笑容，美得虚幻，像是下一秒就可以消失在灯光里。  
真闪耀啊，要是有一天能站在他身边就好了。  
舞台下的宫馆这么想着。

“那个，能帮我叫一下渡边吗。”宫馆站在渡边班门口，他今天忘带国文课要用的词典了。  
“噢噢宫馆君你来得正好，下节课要换教室，渡边睡着了，没人敢去叫他。”渡边的同班同学拍拍他的肩，“就拜托你了！你直接进来吧。”  
宫馆叹了口气，走进别班教室，渡边正呼呼大睡，把头埋在手臂里，脖子弯出一个诡异的弧度，后颈上全是汗珠。这么热的天，这么不舒服的姿势他也能睡着，看来昨天的演出是真的累了。  
“翔太，翔太。”宫馆摇着渡边的肩，“醒醒。”  
渡边完全不动，宫馆又凑近一些，直接对着对方的耳朵喊：“翔太，醒醒，要换教室了。”  
渡边发出死而复生的呻吟，慢慢抬起头，满脸迷茫的样子有点搞笑。“凉太？你怎么在这里？”他问。  
“我来借词典，还有，你们班要换教室了，下节实验课。”  
“知道了，给。”渡边把字典递给宫馆，晃悠悠地站起来，像是下一秒就可以倒地。宫馆扶住他：“你没事吧？要去医务室吗？”  
“没事，起得太猛头有点晕，谢谢。”渡边甩开宫馆的手，“你也回教室吧，快上课了。”  
宫馆站在走廊，盯着仍留有炽热感的手心，夏天果然很热。凉风吹过，炽热感慢慢消散。  
那时宫馆的生活很简单，学习，排练，演出，和渡边一起上下学，从未想过分离。  
也从未想过永远在一起。

平时的乐屋就很安静，更不用说累人的演唱会之后。冬天时节皮肤容易干燥，渡边在细致地涂身体乳。宫馆也洗完澡，擦着头发走进来。沉默了一会，两人同时开口。  
“为什么突然戴戒指了” “为什么突然说那些话？”  
又是一段无言的沉默，渡边率先开口：“难得我们两的演唱会，我当然要帮舘さん宣传一下啊。”  
“我说的那些话是真心话。”宫馆说。  
渡边不自觉咬着下唇，说：“你应该提前跟我说一下，突然在舞台上接话很困难的。”  
“抱歉，本来没想说的，”宫馆穿上衣服，“那个节点，一些私人情绪让我不自觉说出来了，我下次会注意的。”  
“哈？私人情绪？那牵扯到我了怎么就是你的私人情绪了。”渡边也不知道他自己在说什么，演唱会上压抑的不满像是爆发一样，“再说为什么是这个节点？今天又没有DVD的拍摄，啊，电视台倒是来了，可以拿来做话题是吧？”  
宫馆的水杯砸在桌上，渡边吓得没了声音，对方的表情虽然和平时没有什么差别，但渡边知道对方肯定生气了。  
“原来你一直是这么看我的吗。”  
不是的，渡边想，我也希望那些是真的，但是只有当做是演戏才不会产生过盛的期待。刚才那些话都是他的气话，渡边想说，但声音卡在喉咙。  
“我只是很高兴翔太愿意戴我设计的戒指，如果我平时的举动让你困扰了，很抱歉。”  
“凉太……我”  
“好了，你也快点换衣服，还要开反省会呢。”宫馆打断渡边的话，“我先去过去staffさん那边。”

这么多年来很少吵架的两人，陷入长时间的冷战。  
职业素养大概就是体现在这种时候，台前他们表现得很好，演唱会顺利结束。所幸平时两人话也不多，经纪人和Staff们都没有察觉。  
渡边不知道第多少次打开宫馆的line联系页面，但始终不知道如何开口。他想说他很珍惜他们的感情，即使他不怎么表现出来，但比宫馆想的要珍惜得多。  
但是渡边不敢说。  
他抓不准那个界限，他们原来的关系像是堆得很高的叠叠乐以一种绝妙的平衡维持住的，现在这个叠叠乐已经摇摇欲坠。他要是走错一步，比如不小心让宫馆知道他内心真正的想法，他们就再也回不到那个绝妙的平衡了。  
而宫馆凉太可是他从小一起长大的竹马啊，就算对方不说出口，他也知道对方在想什么，反过来也一样，渡边不知道再这样下去他的心思还能藏多久。  
生活要继续，工作还是要做的，久违地和宫馆一起出外景，渡边有些畏手畏脚，在没有镜头的时候眼神空洞地发呆。  
“我遇见我们的粉丝了，待会去和他们打个招呼吧。”去咖啡馆要到拍摄许可的宫馆低声说，这是他们演唱会以来私下讲的第一句话。趁着摄影师调整摄像机的间隙，宫馆带着渡边去了那两个粉丝的位置。  
渡边没忘记面前这两个人，男粉很少见，更不用说帅哥男粉。他们两个当时在演唱会上的笑容真的很灿烂，那大概是渡边作为艺人最能感觉到成功的一瞬间。  
“我记得你们你们两个，MC环节拿水的时候你们有和我打招呼。”  
金发男生站起来大声道谢鞠躬，被棕发男生拉回去，渡边注意到他们左手上成对的手链。  
“两位还戴着那款戒指呢。”宫馆说，两人立马乖乖把左手摆到桌上，像听话的小学生。  
“友情的象征？”宫馆接着问。  
大概不是吧，渡边脑子里面冒出这个想法，演唱会上不盯着歌手而是盯着对方的，应该是很重要很重要的人，更何况，这个金发男生看起来真的很喜欢他们两个。  
金发男生看起来很犹豫地看向他的同伴，棕发男生笑着开口：“爱情，正好就是我们去看两位的演唱会的那天，他向我表白了。”  
看着两人幸福又有些害羞的微笑，渡边送上祝福。  
摄像机设置得差不多，化妆师把他们叫回去整理造型。宫馆半阖着眼，任由化妆师摆弄他的刘海，对渡边说：“知道了一件令人高兴的事呢。”  
“是啊，他们看起来很幸福的样子。”  
“真勇敢啊，那两个人。”宫馆又偷偷往两个粉丝那边瞄了一眼，他们拿着笔记本似乎在商讨工作相关的事情，“我感觉自己也被他们激励了。”  
“激励？”  
摄影准备重新开始，两人站到指定位置。宫馆没有回答渡边的问题，而是转移话题：“过两周就是纪念日了吧，今年你有什么想法吗？”  
“暂时没有，你呢？”  
“那来我家吃饭吧，我最近新学了几道菜。”

“哇，渡边，你也太用心了吧，还穿浴衣，是要准备撩妹吗。”  
“吵死了小声点，我妈非要我穿的。”  
宫馆很少能见到渡边穿浴衣，淡蓝色的浴衣点缀着白色的小花，看起来非常清爽。  
人到齐了，大家一起往庙会的方向走。宫馆走到慢悠悠跟着队伍后面的渡边身边：“鞋子没问题吗？”  
“现在还好，实在不行我就光脚走，没事。”渡边的视线在宫馆身上停留几秒，“我还以为今年你也会穿浴衣呢。”  
“本来是有这个打算的，但是找了好久没找到，抱歉啊。”宫馆感觉得到他的竹马似乎对于他没穿浴衣这件事有点失望。  
两人随便逛逛，买了炒面和汽水，渡边说要找个好位置看烟花，他们就脱离大部队爬到山顶。  
“总之先恭喜你，”渡边举起汽水瓶，一副要碰杯的样子，“我听说最近的剧你拿到男三号了，首日的表演我会去看的。”  
“谢谢。”玻璃瓶碰撞，发出清脆的响声。  
是你激励我往前的，是为了能站在翔太身边，宫馆想，能拿到这个角色有翔太的功劳。  
空中一声声烟花爆裂的声音响起，接着像逐渐加大的雨势一样爆裂声逐渐密集，漆黑的夜空填满绚丽多彩的颜料。  
“其实……”宫馆想表达他的感谢，看向渡边，对方正专注地看着烟花，眼睛里倒映着烟花的绚丽，宫馆一瞬间失去话语。  
“你说什么？我没听清！”渡边转头大声问，烟花的光晃着他明艳的面容。  
“很漂亮！”宫馆大声应道，“烟花！”  
“是啊！”渡边笑了，整张脸生动起来，熠熠生辉。  
宫馆猛地想起偶然在电车站台上听到的那句话。  
“一直在一起的两个人，突然有一天意识到，啊咧，为什么我对他……”  
如果翔太是女孩子，他说不定有一天也会对翔太心动，他当时是这么想的。  
但事实上，他已经心动了。

渡边心里很忐忑地走进宫馆家。  
他们很突然地就和好了，突然回到绝妙的平衡，突然回到那个镜头外不再对他冷冰冰的凉太。  
他们把两人出道日的正中间那天定为纪念日，今年是在宫馆家吃饭。对方的家他好久没来了，不过和上次来也没什么区别，只是多了几件小装饰，工作台上的铺着满满的手稿。宫馆做了一整套全餐似的料理，还准备了红酒。  
“今年怎么了？”渡边有些坐立不安，总觉得这一餐像最后的晚餐似的。  
“没什么，你就当帮我试试毒吧，这些菜我都没怎么做过。”  
“喂，拿我试毒吗……”渡边尝了一口，“呜哇！”  
宫馆噗呲一下笑了，肩膀颤抖：“翔太，反应跟平时做美食评论似的。”  
“那真是抱歉啊。”渡边红着耳朵，低头默默吃面前的沙拉。  
这个小插曲冲散之前正式得有些诡异的气氛，两人沉默地吃着晚餐，偶尔聊两句工作相关的事。吃完晚饭，两人瘫在沙发上，看着不知名的无聊综艺。  
突然，宫馆调小电视音量，说：“我经常会回想演唱会那天翔太说的话。”   
看来这才是今晚宫馆真正邀请他的目的，渡边坐正，紧张起来，开始冒冷汗。  
“一开始我真的很生气，不明白为什么明明能互相理解的翔太会说出这种话。我知道你不喜欢营业，最开始我以为是因为对翔太来说我没有那么重要。后来我仔细思考，你只是在用你的方式珍惜着我们的感情，不想让我们的感情沦为炒作的工具而已。”  
啊啊，不愧是凉太，不愧是他的竹马，他们之间果然是可以互相理解的。  
“但是我想纠正翔太一点，我从来没有感觉我在营业，我在说那些话的时候都是真心的，我对翔太所做的举动也是我真正想要做的，只能借着那个场所实现。”  
这是什么意思？渡边彻底听懵了，任由宫馆坐到一个过于贴近的距离。  
“要不然翔太会察觉到的吧，”宫馆看向他，眼神真挚，“我喜欢翔太这件事。”  
绝妙平衡的叠叠乐被宫馆一拳击碎。  
一瞬间，狂风吹过森林，扫起一地落叶，火苗窜起，在空气中发出细小的炸裂声。宛如阴雨连绵的夏日后第一朵在空中绽放的烟花，这是渡边当时的感受。  
渡边没有反应，宫馆便继续往下说：“我一直怕和翔太说清楚之后我们的关系就回不去了，但是，前段时间外景时碰到那两个粉丝的时候，我很羡慕，要是我和翔太也能像他们一样就好了。”  
“所以我想赌一把，翔太对我是怎么想的呢？”  
“我也……”渡边眼前的一切开始朦胧。  
为什么没有早点察觉呢？至今的人生都是凉太陪他走过的，明明一直认为他们互相理解，明明两人想法一致。这么久以来他都在做什么啊，虚度了那么多年的时光。  
“我也喜欢凉太。”眼泪随着心情解放，划过脸颊，“一直喜欢着，一直忍耐着，好痛苦，又不想放弃。”  
渡边想擦掉眼泪，半路却被宫馆抓住手，手心相贴。对方也红了眼眶，拉着自己落下一个吻。这不是他们第一次接吻，但它是第一个真实的吻。  
没有镜头，没有观众，只有两颗爱着对方的真心。  
“我们都不需要再忍耐了，”宫馆搂着他，搭在腰上的手臂渐渐收紧，“不会再让你不安了。”

“我还是下来走吧。”  
“不用，本来就磨出水泡了，光脚走不小心扎到什么就不好了。”宫馆又把渡边往背上颠了颠，“反正离家也不远，就一段路，不累的。”  
“嗯……谢谢。”渡边头靠着他的头。  
宫馆被毛茸茸的碎发扎得有些痒，想提醒渡边抬头，就听到均匀的呼吸声，渡边睡着了。  
就在几十分钟前，他意识到自己喜欢上了他的竹马。明明是看了十几年的脸，他却产生异样的喜爱，对方的一抿一笑他都想要珍藏。  
宫馆低头看向搭在胸前纤细白皙的手臂，背上的少年很轻，像一只轻盈的小鸟。  
要守护好这个人，宫馆想着，无论发生什么，都要陪在他的身边。

渡边回到乐屋，取下领带，呼出一口气。  
他和宫馆正在参加某大型直播音乐番组，开场时他们两个一直缩在小角落讲话，他还无意识的搭着宫馆的肩，希望镜头没有拍到。  
他坐到座位上，抓起桌上的水杯，旁边放了本淡粉淡蓝封面的书，他心中有种不好的预感。  
乐屋里一个人都没有，他抓过书，随便打开一页。这次是漫画，渡边看着那条酷似自己人鱼和抱着人鱼酷似宫馆的王子，默默地合上书。  
他们的粉丝想象力还真是丰富啊……  
话说回来，这本书到底是谁的呢？上一次他以为是哪个伴舞的，但能进这个乐屋的显然只有他们的化妆师和经纪人。不管答案是什么，渡边都觉得挺震惊的。  
渡边把书放回原位，装作什么事都没发生，不一会儿宫馆进来了。两人相继无言，宫馆坐下，喝水，抓起那本书熟练地翻开某一页。  
渡边这次是真的震惊。  
他想过是不是他家严肃经纪人背后的特殊爱好，也想过嫌疑最大的化妆师小姐姐，就是没想到这本书是宫馆本人的。  
“那个……凉太，”渡边僵硬地说，“书……我刚才不小心看到了。”  
宫馆没说话，眨了眨眼，大概是没想到自己会暴露。“抱歉……”他撇过头，似乎有些害羞。  
“没关系……只是，原来凉太会看粉丝们写的东西啊。”  
“嗯，无意间看到的，”宫馆摊开末页，指着一个名字说，“这位叫市民さん的粉丝想象力很丰富，就是，写的东西还挺有趣的。”  
“这样啊……”  
“以前我很羡慕粉丝笔下的自己。”宫馆说，“因为文中的翔太总是爱着我的。”  
不愧是我们，想的事情都是一样的，渡边又想起幼年时代喜欢上同一对双胞胎的事。一直以来都是心意相通的两人，为什么唯独对方爱着自己这件事没注意到呢？  
幸好，现在的他们还有很长久的时光，一切都不算太晚。  
门外人来人往，声音嘈杂。  
渡边走到宫馆身旁，给对方一个拥抱，用偷听，甚至都窃听不到的音量在宫馆耳边轻声说。  
“我爱你。”

END

番外：  
刚进酒店，活蹦乱跳的未成年就往有小型喷泉的地方窜。  
“喂！别乱跑！”没能阻止Raul的目黑扶额，跟渡边和宫馆道歉，“早知道就不带他来了……”  
“嘴上这么嫌弃还不是带来了。”渡边看向目黑脖子上的链子，上面串着他家恋人设计的戒指，大半年了，私底下见目黑时这条链子从未缺席。  
“是他吵着要来的……”目黑再次推锅给Raul，渡边和宫馆笑而不语。  
不远处传来熟悉的日语，说话的人声音在大厅回响：“阿部ちゃん好厉害！订到了超棒的酒店嘛！”  
“佐久间你小声点……啊！！”后面有人说到一半有发出惊叫声。  
渡边心中大事不妙，果然是因为对方看见了Raul，目黑叹气，走过去要把未成年抓回来。  
“翔太，那两位好像是……”宫馆眯着眼，渡边仔细一看，四人的男生团体里有两张熟悉的脸。  
“啊，之前的粉丝。”  
“过去打个招呼吧。”  
三人走近，Raul似乎也认识其中两位，说着什么“我看到你们在节目上的留言了，谢谢，我会努力成长成像两位一样成熟又帅气的大人的”。  
“你一个人来的吗？没有伴吗？”刚才惊叫的那位似乎有些担心，话音刚落，渡边就和对方对视了，对方吓得躲到四人里最高的人身后。  
“噢噢……三位好……”元气的金发男生瞪大眼睛，磕磕巴巴地说。  
“你好，来夏威夷旅游？”宫馆大方地问。  
“是的，四位也是吗，私下旅游？”上次向他们报告恋情的棕发男生问。  
“嗯，正好我们几个假期凑一块了。”  
“那抱歉打扰各位了，那个，我们不会往外说的，请放心。”棕发男生说，剩下有人比了把嘴巴封上的动作，四人都是很体贴又有礼貌的粉丝。  
“没事，对了，我要谢谢你们。”宫馆把手搭在金发和棕发男生的肩上，“多亏两位，我相通一些事情，得到了很棒的结果。”  
两人瞪大眼睛，相视一笑，棕发男生说：“很高兴能帮到舘様。”  
“旅途愉快。”  
“你们也是，工作辛苦了，请好好放松。”


End file.
